Guardian Angel
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Oneshot of Jacob's thoughts right before the smackdown with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn. Short and sweet, no dialogue. Please R&R.


Author's Note - So this is just kind of an experiment. The idea behind this was burning a hole in my brain and it demanded to be written. It doesn't really match exactly what I had in mind, but everytime I try to work on it, it bites me. I think Jacob says it's done, lol. It is just Jake's thoughts right before the thing with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, no dialogue. Jake's overprotective nature and love of Renesmee and all that. It was inspired by the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I know, me and oneshot song-fics.... (rolls eyes at self). Oh well. Please R&R.

* * *

Guardian Angel

_Nessie. _

I looked into her eyes for a moment before turning my face to the sky. Millions of stars twinkled back at me, mocking me by reminding me of the forever I may not have with her. She understood my fear, and I could tell that she was afraid as well. It was evident in her eyes, the set of her lips, the way she sat in my arms, her tiny body more tense than usual. She had her hand on my cheek, showing me her thoughts. She was afraid of losing her mother and father, aunts and uncles, but she was terrified of something happening to me. She would never admit it, and I'm sure she didn't want me to see it from the way she would cut her thoughts away the moment the feeling crept into them, but she was also ashamed, feeling sorry for causing this mess in the first place.

As much as I wanted to talk to her about it, there wasn't enough time. The Volturi were due to come within the next two hours and my pack, Sam's pack, and the vampires, were heading to the clearing in a few minutes for the face off.

I used to think that Bella was the one I had been made for. As much as I knew she was in love with the bloodsu… with Edward, I didn't want to give up on her. Little did I know that the end of her human life was just the beginning of my life.

I glanced back at Renesmee and tried to smile at her. We were standing outside the Cullen's mansion in the woods and Bella and Edward came outside to talk to us briefly before we headed out. I hugged Nessie to me tightly and her arms tightened around my neck. She was surprisingly strong for a little girl. My little girl. I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared to give her to her mother.

Bella took her from me so I could go rally up the wolves and phase. Nessie's hand remained in mine for a moment and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she gazed at me.

I tried not to think that this may be the last time, as a man, I would ever see her. I would see her again in the clearing, but I would be a wolf. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I did my best reassuring smile and her answering smile was weak at best.

I glanced at Edward. My… brother? Future father-in-law? He smirked sadly at me and drew me into a brief, awkward hug. I pulled away and moved my gaze to Bella. She was terrified, of course, but the look on her face said she was happy about the hug.

Nessie reached out to me and I grabbed her hand one last time. If the worst case scenario happened tonight, she would be safe. The Volturi would not get to her, I would make sure of it. Fur may fly, but Nessie will make it. Her brown eyes showed trust and I sought to earn it.

As I looked into her eyes for possibly the last time, I tried to focus on things we could do when this was over. We could continue to go about our lives as usual, hunting with Bella and Edward, going to the park... living. Little things that we would, hopefully, get to do over and over again. But first we had to survive tonight. I squeezed her hand in mine gently as I became more determined than ever that she would live. She was my one priority. Keep Nessie safe. If I have to, I will lay my life down for her tonight. As long as she can have the life she deserves, I will give whatever it takes.

Edward gave me a look that indicated he felt the same way as he and Bella turned to join the vampires. I had the urge to just take Nessie now and run. Instead, I turned toward the forest and sprinted for the trees. Once I was in the shelter of the trees, I stripped my sweats down and tied them to my ankle. I ran again toward my brothers and sister. I felt the trembling in my skin as I prepared to phase.

No matter what, Nessie will survive tonight.


End file.
